


A Birthday to Remember

by meslunettes



Series: A Claudeleth Journey to Parenthood [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belated birthday fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, This is ridiculously sappy you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meslunettes/pseuds/meslunettes
Summary: It was her first birthday spent as wife of the newly crowned King of Almyra, the second one since they first met that they were able to celebrate it together. Claude didn't fail to make her feel as if she was his whole world. And Byleth had something up her sleeves to reward his efforts with.-Snippets of Byleth's birthday spent in Almyra with Claude. Happy (belated) birthday Byleth Eisner!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: A Claudeleth Journey to Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943089
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	A Birthday to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my little contribution to celebrate the little precious avatar that inspired to start writing fics again. I had planned to add new chapters of Justifying You on the 20th but, alas, I am going through a major writer's block with the story and life hasn't granted me any peace to write freely recently. But I got inspired to write this one-shot instead. Extremely soft and cheesy but honestly this is the content I seek to read and aspire to share lately because the world has been rough this year for all of us undoubtedly, and if I could make you feel a sense of warmth and happiness through my writing then my intention was successful.
> 
> Thank you again to [ aurics ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics) who is my MVP beta reader!

Byleth woke up to a sea of rose petals and baby breaths strewn around her on the king-sized bed she slumbered on. She was also terribly alone, her bed-mate nowhere to be found. The morning sun filtered in through the expansive window of the bedroom. Hers? Not quite. Theirs, yes. But she hadn't visited the room frequently enough to have a sense of propriety over it; the golden furnitures along with brightly colored gem-stones on the walls, ceilings and floors were a stark difference from her stone private chamber back in Fodlan.

  
She clenched a fistful of the fine linen blanket covering her, bringing it close to her face. She inhaled deeply, relishing the faint scent of pine and musk that lingered on the fabric, a familiar and comforting scent.

  
“Good morning _azizam_ ,” she heard a voice call out to her. 

  
Byleth turned to the direction of the voice. Standing by the closed doors of their room was the king of a united Fodlan and Almyra dressed in a dashing robe of gold and black, his dark locks neatly combed back. He looked so handsome, always has and always will for Byleth.

  
A pair of deep verdant eyes pierced through her soul. They were gentle, yet Byleth could sense a breadth of emotion from underneath their gaze. It made her shiver slightly.

  
Claude von Riegan. Her husband. The love of her life. Her partner in every sense of being.

  
“Good morning,” she replied, gracing the man with a soft smile. Byleth glanced briefly at the array of floral adornments pooled around her on the bed. She looked back at her husband with mild amusement on her face. “I see someone was busy so early in the day.”

  
Claude chuckled and walked over across the room towards her. He sat at the edge of the bed next to her, reaching out and curling a finger under her chin before meeting her with a slow and gentle kiss. She had just started to melt into the kiss before the man withdrew. Byleth immediately missed the warmth of his lips on hers when he pulled back and pouted slightly at him.

  
"Of course, I wanted to start the day nothing less than spectacularly now that I'm able to celebrate it properly with you," Claude replied, the hand on her chin now trailing along her jaw in soft strokes. There was a look of unadorned tenderness and adoration on his face that made Byleth feel so deeply lost in it. And she never wanted to come out of its hold.

  
"What day is it I wonder?" she uttered with a teasing tone. Of course she knew exactly what the day was, but she wasn't expecting anything from him. Didn't dare ask anything of him. Not when he already made her the happiest woman alive ever since he crossed Fodlan's Throat with a whole army several moons ago.

  
\---

\---

_  
"Someone called for reinforcements?"_

_  
She saw Claude climb down his white wyvern, looking as striking as she remembered him to be carrying an aura of confidence with him. His eyes met hers, yearning tangled with concern at her worn down state._

_  
"Took you long enough," Byleth panted, leaning against the Sword of the Creator that was planted to the ground with one hand._

_  
Before she could stagger towards him, Claude rushed over to her and caught her in his arms, bringing her against him. At the feel of his warmth, Byleth felt strength permeate her body once more._

_  
"I'm sorry for being away By, I'm here now and I won't have to let you go anymore this time," Claude murmured against the top of her head, his arms wrapping tighter around her._

_  
Byleth looked up and met his eyes, hopeful and excited. "Is that a promise?"_

_  
Claude nodded. He leaned down slowly, his lips finding hers, chaste and careful at first. But Byleth took his initiative with stride, pressing her lips against his._

_  
Right there, under a torrent of arrows and fireballs, among the thundering roars of soldiers and surrounded by the clinks of metal weapons, Byleth and Claude shared their first kiss._

_  
Most people would have chosen a better time and place. But both of them were two souls haunted by the path of war, in their past and possibly in their future._

_  
As they convey the years of unspoken feelings towards each other through their kiss, they also prayed fervently that this will be the new dawn of an era absent of war for either of them._

_  
The battle against Those Who Slither in The Dark ended with a crushing victory for their side with the help of the Almyran army, the beginning of an era of unity and trust between the two regions. A month later, the unification was solidified as Byleth and Claude declared their eternal vows of love and commitment to each other in front of watchful (and some, tearful) eyes of people from both nations._

  
\---

\---

  
Claude had lived up to his promise of holding onto her within the months they have been married so far. Many nights she found herself in his two strong arms, as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he let her go. He would sneak in touches and kisses in between meetings, holding her hand discreetly under the table whenever possible.

  
Byleth didn't mind them one bit. She grew to cherish and crave them. He made her feel safe and wanted. He showered her with the affection she never received before and it filled her entire being with warmth.

  
And if her heart could beat, it would constantly drum out the sound of his name.

  
"Today was the day _the life of my heart_ came to this world," Claude remarked to her earlier teasing, tucking her light teal hair behind her ear. Byleth’s pulse fluttered at his use of the Almyran endearment term. Claude had called her with many phrases of love in his mother tongue before, but that one in particular was her favorite. Perhaps it was because she had always thought of him as the one who gave her unbeating heart a reason to feel alive. And to know that she somehow made him feel the same way...

  
It was kismet.

  
“Ah, so nothing really special then,” Byleth gave her husband a coy smile.

  
“On the contrary, I find myself thanking the stars and universe every time for the day that you were born and came into my life, rather spectacularly,” Claude scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her bare torso.

  
“Hmm in that case…” Byleth found her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her until their foreheads met, “how about thanking me instead by spending the entire day with me in bed?” she whispered, her eyes darkening with desire.

  
She could hear Claude’s breath hitch a little. “As much as I love the idea, and I mean so, so much,” the Almyran king muttered, “I did have several things planned for us for today, one of them including breakfast with my parents... at their request.”

  
Byleth looked back at him with a slight pout, knowing very well how easily the man yielded when she put up the face.

  
Claude chuckled once more before trailing soft kisses along her jawline and neck. “But if my queen is happy with several minutes from now, I would be more than willing to oblige.”

  
“That would be just fine,” Byleth grinned as she pulled Claude down to the bed with her.

  
\---

\---

  
Byleth was met with a magnificent breakfast spread when Claude brought her to the palace’s dining parlor., consisting of various fruits and freshly cut vegetables, flatbreads, assorted baked goods and eggs cooked in different styles. There were also cheese, coffee and teas and rice dishes spiced with saffron, an Almyran specialty. She could feel her stomach rumbling just from their delicious aroma.

  
"Good morning you two," a woman's voice greeted them in high spirits. Walking into the parlor from the direction of their private chambers were Tiana von Riegan and the former King of Almyra, Atef. 

  
It was easy for Byleth to discern whom Claude got his traits from. The green eyes and fierce determination from Tiana. His handsome ruggedness and tactical prowess a clear inheritance from his father.

  
"Good morning _pedar, madar_ ," Byleth smiled at them with a small nod, the Almyran titles rolling easier off her tongue as her affinity towards them grew. 

  
"And there's the star of today," Tiana walked over to her and caught her in an affectionate hug. "Happy birthday, my dear."

  
Byleth returned her hug, moved by the maternal affection she received from Tiana.

  
"Thank you, Tiana," she muttered in reply. Shortly after Tiana let her go, Byleth found herself scooped up into a bear hug by Atef’s large arms, his large built easily making her feel miniscule in comparison.

  
“Happy birthday, kiddo,” Atef grinned, giving her light shakes.

  
“Hhmph... thank you _pedar_ ,” Byleth managed to grunt out. 

  
Byleth could hear Claude’s protest in the background. “Pops, please don’t break my wife!”

  
“Hah! Son, you’re too fussy,” Atef retorted as he released Byleth from his grip. “I’m sure the Queen and Hero of Fodlan is not that fragile.”

  
“That is true,” Tiana nodded. Still, she threw a brief apologetic glance at Byleth over her husband’s exuberance.

  
“I think she could eat a bit more,” Atef pointed out. “I hope you’ll enjoy our traditional Almyran breakfast feast.”

  
“It looks absolutely delicious,” Byleth nodded. “Are there more people joining us?”

  
Tiana shook her head. “No dear, it will be just us.”

  
Byleth’s eyes widened at that. “But there’s so much food!”

  
“Ah, remember what I told you a while ago? Feasts are a huge deal in Almyra,” Claude chimed in. He put a hand on the small of her back and slowly guided her towards a seat around the food-laden table. “They are especially of high importance when it comes to special occasions, birthdays included. And so..” Claude pulled out a chair for her, “even if it’s just two people present, a feast will always be in order.”

  
Well, if it’s tradition, who was she to refuse? Byleth allowed herself to sit on the chair her husband had pulled out for her, eyeing the pile of food laid out in front of her as if she was looking at a good training challenge.

  
If there was one thing about her that manages to surprise (or impress) people, outside her power and ability to fight, it was her appetite. A part of Byleth would always be a mercenary at heart and mercenaries never held back when offered free food or drink. She never really made a habit of restricting herself when it came to food, always eating to her heart’s content so long as it didn’t trouble the host. Luckily for her, her new family appreciated this particular trait of hers.

  
“It always makes me happy to see her eat,” Atef guffawed from where he was at the table. “You really know how to pick a wife, Khalid.”

  
“A hero, a queen and a hearty eater,” Tiana pointed out. She raised an eyebrow at Claude. “Or maybe she’s eating for two right now, hmm?”

  
Claude immediately choked on his Almyran pine needle tea at Tiana’s words. He turned to Byleth, a questioning expression filled his face. Byleth merely smiled and took a sip of her tea. 

  
“Maybe someday,” she said, effectively ending the conversation of that particular topic.

  
Somewhere in the middle of breakfast, a beautiful round cake with candles was brought out by the servants for her.

  
“Make a wish, By,” Claude told her, finding her hand on her lap and intertwined his fingers with hers.

  
A wish? She glanced around her. Claude, Tiana and Atef looked at her with warm smiles. What else she could wish for, right now? She had everything she ever wanted with her at this moment. Maybe more. If there was a wish she wanted to make, it would probably be for her to have this very same celebration another day with her friends back in Fodlan. But that was already arranged for a later date.

  
Byleth blew on the candles.

  
She wished these peaceful moments would remain for a long time. For them and for future generations to come.

  
\--

\--

  
Claude decided to take her on an afternoon trip on his wyvern around parts of Almyra.

  
Byleth initially was not a fan of flying. During one of their earlier visits to Almyra, not long after they just got married, Claude decided to introduce her to wyvern flying. Safe to say she was a nervous wreck throughout the entire lesson. 

  
She was constantly reminded of the possibility of falling and the way she had fallen a great distance before, only to wake up and realize she had missed five years of her life.

  
Afterwards Claude decided to take her on his wyvern with him instead. With Claude’s firm grip around her waist, making her feel secure, Byleth began to understand why Claude loved flying so much. The adrenaline rush, the feeling that she was in a whole other world; it was as if she was free from all her worldly troubles.

  
Byleth then decided she liked flying only if Claude was behind her, making her feel safe.

  
She expressed her desire to see Almyra from the sky, something that they found they never had time for with their respective royal duties.

  
Until now.

  
Claude took her to see the desert, the expansive mountain ranges of the region. He took her to where the land met the sea, and she enjoyed seeing how bustling and lively many parts of Almyra were. Claude promised to take her to the eastern part of Almyra someday to see the pine forest.

  
In the late afternoon, Claude took her to see the prairies. They decided to let his wyvern rest there. As the creature took her nap, both of them took shelter from the sun under a single tree that jutted out from the grasslands, Byleth leaning against Claude as he had his arm around her. A pleasant warm breeze danced around them as they watched wild horses graze across the stretched out plains.

  
“You can really feel the energy of nature here in Almyra,” Byleth muttered, breaking their comfortable silence.

  
Claude hummed in response. “Unlike in Fodlan where they worship a goddess, people here give their thanks to nature, the trees, the sun, the sea. They’re the ones who give us sustenance, and in return we thank them and take care of them.”

  
“That makes sense,” Byleth nodded. She turned her attention to the sky. “The sky here looks a lot bigger than Fodlan somehow... a lot bluer as well.”

  
Claude chuckled. “That’s because Derdriu is an industrial capital. You don’t get much opportunity to see a clean sky like this over there,” he explained. “I used to look up to the sky to make myself and my dreams feel small and make myself believe my goals are more achievable than capturing the sky in my hands.”

  
“And you did make your goals come true,” Byleth quipped.

  
“Only thanks to you,” Claude replied, planting a kiss to the side of her head, “because you are unlike the sky.”

  
“What’s the difference between me and the sky?” Byleth found herself asking.

_  
“The difference is that, my love,_

_when you laugh_

_I forget about the sky_ ”

  
Claude answered in Almyran. Byleth blinked at him before finding herself bubbling in laughter at his response.

  
“Did you set me up to ask that question just so you can recite that poem?” Byleth chuckled.

  
“Yes,” Claude grinned in admission. “But the sentiments remain true.”

  
He cupped her face and leaned down towards her. “Now all I can think of is you.”

  
He captured her lips in his and she let herself drown in the unspoken words of his heart.

  
\---

\---

  
They arrived back at the palace in the evening to a candle-lit dinner table set up on the rooftop balcony. Byleth gave an amused look to Claude. The man merely shrugged.

  
“I did say I had several things planned out for us today.”

  
They took their seats and ate their meal heartily, their day adventure having made them more ravenous than anticipated. Once they’ve finished their meals, they resorted to gazing at the night sky together, their hands intertwined across the table.

  
“I hope you’ve enjoyed your day today,” Claude smiled at her tenderly.

  
“I really did,” Byleth nodded, “thank you _Khalid_.”

  
Byleth felt his grip around her hand tighten slightly as the name slipped out of her tongue.

  
“I wanted to be able to celebrate it properly with you...your last birthday that I was there for was...six years ago? Back in the academy and all we gave you was a lousy bracelet.”

  
“Yes, I remember I still keep the bracelet.” Byleth tilted her head at him. “So you’re making up for lost time?”

  
Claude gave her a brief laugh. “Something like that. Next time, we'll celebrate with everyone else back in Fodlan. Let me be selfish and keep you to myself this year.”

  
Byleth understood. She squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was completely fine with his decision. They have a lot of time ahead of them anyway.

  
A comfortable silence fell across them for a few seconds. 

  
“Of course, the night sky has to be in the itinerary,” Byleth mused, looking at the twinkling night sky stretched above them. She knew very well of Claude’s relationship with the stars and what they meant to him.

  
“I used to look up at them to escape my reality,” Claude muttered. “Right now, I want to share my reality with them instead, and let them know I finally have no need of escaping.”

  
Byleth found herself washed with so much emotions she doesn’t know if words will do them justice.

  
“I love you,” she whispered softly.

  
“I live for you,” Claude uttered to her, bringing her hand to his lips.

  
\---

\---

  
Byleth watched herself idly in the mirror of the dressing table as she brushed her hair. She had changed out of the dress she was wearing for the day into her nightgown.

  
It was an enchanting day and she loved every moment of it, discovering her second home with the most important person in her life. Claude had showered her with so much more love than she could possibly ask of him. He knew exactly what to give her, knowing material gifts were not something she sought. 

  
Instead he gave her happiness, a new family, stability and the assurance that she would never be alone again in her life. All of them were things that couldn’t be placed in material value.

  
She wished there was something she could give him in return to make him feel as special as she did.

  
She put her hairbrush down and smiled to herself.

  
Oh, but she might already have just the thing to present him with.

  
"Ready to retire for the night?" 

  
Byleth turned around. Claude was sitting at the edge of their bed, clad in long pants only, his chiseled torso in view for her to admire. He had an expectant smile on his face.

  
"Depends, are you done with all of your plans for today?" the teal-haired woman raised an eyebrow at him.

  
"Well, the last schedule I had in mind for us involves you, me, the bed and us in some level of undress," he held out a hand towards her, motioning for her to come towards him. "If you're up for it that is."

  
Byleth giggled but stood up and walked across the room towards him. She took hold of his hand, placing it at the small of her back. She rested a hand on his shoulder, the other she combed through her husband’s dark strands of hair as she looked down at him with adoration.

  
"Thank you... for loving me as I am."

  
Claude planted a brief kiss on her abdomen area and Byleth held back a grin that insisted to resurface at the man's complete unawareness of the implication behind his gesture. "I'm only giving you what you deserve. I love you with everything I am, By, and I hope I can be the man deserving to stand by your side through and through."

  
"You already are," she reaffirmed gently. "You're a great ruler, strong, smart, kind and loving. You have been the most supportive husband to me and I'm sure…" she guided the hand placed on her back slowly and placed it right on top of her abdomen "...you'll make a great father as well."

  
Claude blinked for a few moments, processing her words. When realization hit him, a stunned expression fell across his face and Byleth took in his reaction with satisfaction.

  
"By... are you trying to tell me that you're…"

  
Byleth nodded.

  
Composure left Claude's entire being as he jumped up and gripped her shoulders. "You're being serious right? You're not lying? Because if you are that would be the worst prank in history!"

  
Byleth let out a laugh and resorted to cupping Claude's face, finger tracing soothing strokes along the hair growing along the jawline.

  
"I would never joke about this, love."

  
Claude let out a choke, a trembling hand finding her lower torso once more. Byleth didn't miss the way the verdant eyes she loved so much turning more glassy and moist than usual.

  
"When did you..." Claude asked, a stammer in his voice.

  
"Last week, the day before we left for Almyra from Derdriu I went to see Marianne. I thought I'd let you know today and made it a special occasion for both of us." She threw a grin at him. "I wanted to tell you earlier in the day but I woke up to a flower bed and I figured you had something up your sleeve. I didn't want to steal your thunder."

  
Claude scoffed at her words but the wide smile never left his face.

  
She placed a hand on top of his covering her abdomen. "I'm about five weeks along."

  
Claude buried his face in her neck, planting soft kisses along it. "And here I thought you couldn't possibly make me happier."

  
Byleth took in his warmth. "I'm so happy too." She pulled back from him, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Now how about we go back to what you had in mind earlier?"

  
"Will you be okay?" Claude asked.

  
"As long as I'm comfortable, it will be fine," she reassured him. Byleth pressed herself flush against him and felt his desire react to her action. "Besides, we have more reason to celebrate now don't we?"

  
Claude pulled her to a deep kiss, holding her tighter to him. She felt her nightgown slip down from her shoulders before Claude pushed her gently to the bed for a night filled with passion.

  
\---

\---

  
Claude watched as the moonlight bathed the porcelain skin of the woman sleeping next to him. Tried as he might, slumber didn't find him. Not when he was just gifted with life-changing news.

  
The woman of his dreams, the love of his life is now carrying his child.

  
He had always dreamed of building family, but he didn't expect for it to come so soon. Nor did he realize how much he wanted it until Byleth told him of her pregnancy and he thought his heart would jump out of his chest from excitement.

  
A child created and born under unity and harmony. The fruit of their love as well as their labor to the world. He'd make sure the child grew up away from the kind of pain and conflict he had to go through.

  
They had just started to build a unified world and now they would be raising successors to uphold those values. 

  
Oh, how far they had come. And he was looking forward to the journey ahead of them.

  
He ran a finger across Byleth's cheek lightly, careful not to wake her up.

  
"You and me Teach, we can go anywhere, do anything. Together."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Haha yes, I did that. I love surprise pregnancy announcements and have been toying with the idea of it with Claudeleth. I may or may not make a fic later of them surprising the rest of the Golden Deer that they will become aunts and uncles (except for Marianne because she already knew but kept it a secret under Byleth's request).
> 
> Some things I'd like to note:
> 
> 1\. Any italic terms in the story are Persian or translated Persian texts. Although canonically Almyra's lore was based on an ancient Syrian city, which makes Arabic as a more natural choice for Almyran language base, I found Farsi a lot more fitting? 
> 
> 2\. But ...trying to go along with the lore, the poem Claude recited was actually written by Syrian poet Nizar Qabbani. Arabic and Persian poems are a whole other level, you guys should really read them if you haven't.
> 
> 3\. I am very soft for the idea that Claude's parents make the best in-laws to Byleth. I somehow imagined Claude's dad to be a little like Nader in terms of personality. Also I'm placing in my experience of living in Middle East for years in terms of the food. They are awesome and Middle Easterns definitely know how to host guests and hold feasts!


End file.
